Hand Behind your Back
by Preussisch
Summary: Police! China and Japan, human names used. AU. Rated M for: Language, smut in later chapters, and violence. Yao and Kiku are sent out to arrest a gang leader, and are surprised with what they find at their destination. Alfred is the supected gang member, but are they mistaken? \\ very crappy summary \\ :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Call for officers White and Yellow, needed on_ ... _Officers White and Yellow_ ...

The words could barely be heard over the blaring radio, which smooth fingers quickly turned down and their owner listened intently. It'd been a while since any fun had came up between the two officers.

The radio proceeded to relay a list of instructions leading to a tall, polished apartment complex, the target inside being a suspected gang leader. A major enemy to the police force. "No wonder they called in us...aru..." Yao sighed a bit and removed his sunglasses, the black-brown eyes beneath blinking in the sudden light. The building was, at the least, magnificent; several statues of Chinese-styled lions rested along a koi pond, and the complex itself had an Oriental feel to it. Yao gasped in delight, just hardly being able to restrain himself from running over and exploring the grounds. But his adventure was cut short by a police car similar to his own pulling up next to the object of similarity, the only difference being a yellow streak on his own whereas the new one had a white streak. "Kiku, come check this out!" Yao shouted over to the car's owner as he turned off the flickering blue-and-red lights. "I'm coming, just wait a moment." The Japanese man stated bluntly, stepping out of the car and stretching a bit. His tilted eyes widened a bit at the sight of his fellow officer in his thigh-high shorts. No matter how often he saw Yao in them, it just never really was a thing you got used to. Not that he looked bad in them- his legs were smooth and slender, and the shorts helped lend him flexibility while on duty.

"I didn't think it would look like this, aru." He flinched at his own speech pattern, the 'aru' that never really left him, even though he was constantly trying to leave it from his sentences. Hell, he'd even accidently written it at the end of one of his police reports. His friend's voice pushed the distracting thoughts from his mind a few moments later. "Yao, he probably knows we're here, what with the police cars and all." Kiku sighed and stepped onto the sidewalk, then proceeding to begin walking towards the main building. Yao rolled his eyes and walked alongside him, still feeling faintly excited about their mission. **Arrest the gang leader and leave, use whatever forces necessary**. The order was still fresh in both of their minds, and Yao could tell what the other officer was thinking. They were infamous at the office for successfully capturing ever single criminal they'd been assigned, and some of the things they'd done to arrest them had been far from normal. But they were definently affective. Yao sped up a bit to knock on the door. Four firm knocks, as recommended by their boss. Kiku got out his notepas when nobody responded within the first five minutes of waiting.

As they were about to call in backup to force-open the doors, a stranger suddenly whipped open the door, leaving the two officers in shock. They had been expecting a scarred, ugly brute of a man to be the gang leader, but the person in front of them was far from that. He was pretty good-looking... Scratch that, he was downright attractive. Yao's eyes were locked on him, resulting in him fumbling for words and subtly nudging his fellow officer for some kind of help. Kiku ignored his plead for backup, forcing Yao to clear his throat and begin speaking in a strict, formal tone. _This would be interesting_...

The handsome, sandy-blonde haired man in the doorway didn't even look a bit surprised with seeing two police officers in front of his house at eight in the morning. In fact, the only thing that Kiku saw register on his face was some odd form of delight at seeing him and his colleague. "Erm...Before you start, can I ask why you're here?" Yao blinked in surprise, having expected him to take off running by now. He matched the descriptions by locals perfectly, so there was no doubting that this man was the gang leader. He cleared his throat again and awnsered his question evenly. "We're here to arrest you, sir." The American grinned a bit and shook his head. "Call me Alfred, and I don't think it's fair that you'd arrest me for something I haven't done." He tilted his head to the side a bit, leaning against the door-frame. "Sir, you're the leader of an infamous gang, you are under arrest aru." Yao mentally faced-palmed when his speech habit came up again.

"What a cute accent~!" Alfred's grin spread, ignoring the serious side of the officer's statement. After several minutes of glaring angrily at him, Kiku interuppted with a request. "If you're not the gang leader, please ret us inside." Although he was now amused with the Japanese man's accent, he opened the door further and stepped aside. Yao and Kiku entered what they had assumed to be an apartment complex, but were even more surprised to discover that it was actually just one massive house. Yao was about to say something when he found the American staring at him intently, some unusual emotion in his eyes. He couldn't quite put his finger on it...Hunger? He simply shrugged to himself as Alfred whipped his head around as if the awkward eye contact had never happened. The matter was dismissed when Kiku waved him over, glaring at Alfred as a signal for him to stay behind. The dirty-blonde nodded and remained in place while Yao looked in a mixture of awe a apprehension at his friend's findings. "Damn...I guess it's the act's up, then?" Alfred's grin returned as he walked over to them, picking up one of the smooth, metallic weapons in his hand. He jumped back, turning the barrel over in his hand. It was loaded.


	2. Chapter 2

_Heehee, this is fun to write~ Also, after this, there'll probably only be 2 or 3 more chapters. Unless I suddenly get lots of muse or something. :3 Anywho, continue, and please review~_

_Kiku Honda : Japan_

_Yao Wang : China_

_Alfred F. Jones : America_

_Matthew Williams : Canada_

* * *

Time froze for the next few moments, both of the officers' chocolate eyes turning to saucers. This was precisely what their superior had told them not to do-

**Under no circumstance may you let the suspect come anywhere near any kind of blunt weapon or firearm.**

Alfred was pointing a loaded pistol at their faces, ready to blow their brains out, let alone come near a weapon. This was certainly coming off of their paychecks. The blonde holding the weapon was the first to break the silence, his normally friendly voice holding a venomous edge to it.

"Actually, put _your_ hands behind _your_ backs. I'm not in the mood to do shit for you two, and I believe that I'm the one holding the gun~" He accentuated his argument with a turn of the gun. The two Asians exchanged a double-edged look before lowerings their hands to their slender hips, acting as though they were prepared to surrender their case to the gang member. Pfft, as if. Decorated officers Yellow and White were nowhere close to their breaking points; each had been under much more stressful situations than the current predicament. Yao was the first of the two to speak up about the subject.

"Sir, I hope you realize that once this is over, you shall be charged with endangerment of an officer, along with your original charges for grand theft and murder, aru." A faint, hardly detectable smirk defied Yao's monotone voice, hardly teasing at the corners of his mouth. This would turn out to be even more fun for him and his colleague than he'd first expected.

Almost instantly after Yao had finished speaking, Kiku had withdrawn his own firearm from the waistband of his pants. A standard police-issued Glock 9MM, with enough ammo to obliterate the opposing American's body. "I recommend listening to Officer Yellow, sir."

Alfred's baby-blue orbs widened in recognition of the name. Officer Yellow...where had he heard that before... He mentally cursed himself for picking such an opponent. 'Yellow' was well known to the underground society of gangs and dealers that laced Chicago's grunge. _If that's Yellow, than that must be White. _Alfred glanced from the very proud-looking Chinese man to his slightly shorter counterpart. Yep, they both matched their descriptions perfectly.

Kiku have a small nod to Yao, signaling for him to withdraw his own gun, the identical match to Kiku's, only with a few cutesy stickers decorating the handle. "Aiya, you seem to recognise us...But that won't be important where you're going." Yao purred, aiming the loaded firearm at Alfred's chest with one hand and fumbling with handcuffs in the other. The only thing left to do was make the slightly disheartened American drop his weapon...Wait, was that a smile he saw on his face...Why was he smiling at him? Yao glanced at the raven-haired man at his side, who had suddenly gone silent. "...There's someone right behind me, isn't there, aru?" His only awnser was a spine-chilling chuckle from behind him, solving the question on hand.

"Alfie, I thought you promised me that nobody would get this far..." The voice could hardly be called a voice, being only a few notes higher than a whisper. In a flash the gun was pointed at Alfred himself, who was automatically reduced to a shaking, nervous little gangster. _Dear God, this man must look like Hell himself.._. Yao gulped audibly and turned his head in the slightest motion, eyes of coal widened in fear of the atrocious sight that must await him.

"Yellow..." This mission was now the least of Yao and Kiku's problems, yet another layer added onto the mystery as the voice's owner was revealed.

The man was nowhere close to the scarred, bone-chilling face that Yao had expected to meet his gaze. If anything, the figure had a boyish look to him, messy dirty-blonde hair framing lovely periwinkle eyes and a pale face.

"Matthew...?"

"Yao. And the pleasure's all mine."


End file.
